


A quoi tu joues ?

by Ambrena



Series: Jeux d'amour et de hasard [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/M, Femdom, Food Kink, Light Bondage, Masturbation with an Object, Mutual Masturbation, Mythology References, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ecrit pour le round 5 de Kink en Stock, pour le prompt : Mythologie grecque - Arès/Aphrodite - Roleplay - « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! »</p><p>Ce n’est pas mon couple préféré de ma mythologie grecque, mais je me suis bien amusée à écrire sur eux !</p><p>Domanus publicus.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A quoi tu joues ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [so_yuyu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=so_yuyu).



> Ecrit pour le round 5 de Kink en Stock, pour le prompt : Mythologie grecque - Arès/Aphrodite - Roleplay - « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! »
> 
> Ce n’est pas mon couple préféré de ma mythologie grecque, mais je me suis bien amusée à écrire sur eux !
> 
> Domanus publicus.

Aphrodite aimait Arès plus que tout. Mais ce dernier était d’humeur jalouse, et redoutait qu’elle ne le délaisse pour un autre dieu, comme elle l’avait fait une fois pour s’éprendre d’Hermès (coucher pour une sandale, c’était bien d’elle !) ou pour un mortel, à l’instar de cet Adonis – qu’il avait bien puni – ou du fameux Anchise – qui s’était puni tout seul de par sa vantardise. Voire même d’une autre déesse. Après tout, Artémis ne se montrait pas insensible aux charmes de la déesse de l’amour… Ou même d’une mortelle – la reine des Amazones la vénérait un peu trop à son goût.

Il faisait donc tout pour chasser la routine de leur lit. Et il y arrivait, la plus belle de l’Olympe devait en convenir.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! » Tel était le code, énoncé en riant, qui indiquait au dieu de la guerre que son amante, amusée, acceptait le jeu. Tout sourire, elle se déshabillait alors pour revêtir le costume extravagant qu’il avait dégoté Zeus sait où – sans doute quelque part sur Terre.

Ils avaient joué à tant de rôles !

Cela commençait toujours de la même manière. Arès entrait dans leur chambre, vêtu d’une manière excentrique, et énonçait la phrase qui le définissait, lui, puis qui désignait le rôle de sa maîtresse.

« Je suis le grand chef de guerre, Agamemnon, et tu es ma captive, Chryséis. »

S’ensuivait des heures et des heures de jeu de rôle, où elle feignait de ne pas être consentante, ce qui excitait grandement le dieu brutal.

La semaine suivante, les rôles s’inversaient.

« Je suis le demi-dieu Hercule, proclamait-il, recouvert d’une peu de lion empruntée au principal concerné, et tu es la reine Omphale, qui m’as soumis à tes volontés. »

Il filait alors la laine sur ses genoux et c’était elle qui le chevauchait lors de l’acte d’amour. Et il devait avouer qu’il préférait cette situation-là. La domination qu’exerçait la belle sur lui le ravissait au-delà des mots.

Ou alors, il apportait les chaînes qui avaient servi à Zeus pour châtier Héra de sa témérité.

« Tu as été une vilaine fille, Aph’, la grondait-il. Une très vilaine fille.

-Oh oui, punis-moi », gémissait-elle en réponse.

Il l’attachait alors au mur et lui faisait subir mille sévices délicieux.

Puis le dominant changeait. Elle dénouait sa ceinture d’or et lui enserrait le cou.

« Tu es un méchant garçon, Arès, affirmait-elle de sa voix mélodieuse. Affronte mon courroux ! »

Le manque d’oxygène lui procurait un plaisir délicieux, un étourdissement de tous les sens.

Ensuite, il reprenait le dessus.

« Je suis le grand Poséidon, clamait-il, et toi, Amphitrite, tu n’es qu’une simple Néréide. Tu me dois le respect ! »

Ce dernier jeu excitait d’autant plus la déesse qu’elle avait connu charnellement le dieu des mers.

La semaine suivante, il se jetait à ses pieds, couvert de poussière.

« Je suis Thésée, ô toi, Antiope, reine des… Amazones. »

Elle sourit à la rime que tous deux avaient devinée.

« Fais de moi ce qu’il te plaira. »

Et elle s’exécutait.

Lorsqu’i l se sentait d’humeur joyeuse, Arès initiait des bacchanales, auxquelles vint parfois se joindre Dionysos en personne. Il incarnait alors son propre rôle, tandis que le dieu belliqueux devenait un faune et sa reine, une ménade à demie nue.

De tels excès pouvaient durer la semaine entière, à condition de se cacher sur terre. De temps en temps, d’autres serviteurs du dieu du vin les rejoignaient et la dissolution des mœurs devenait générale, dans un grand élan de corps et de boisson.

Plus sobrement, c’était à quelques occasions Hermès seul qu’ils invitaient à rejoindre leur couche. Le dieu malicieux apportait des plumes et s’amusait à les chatouiller, et leur union devenait un acte clownesque.

A d’autres occasions, il se contentait de ses mains pour leur prodiguer des chatouilles interminables, entrecoupées de rires. A l’issue de telles nuits, il n’était pas rare qu’Aphrodite constate encore la disparition de l’un de ses vêtements.

Arès, qui n’était jaloux que s’il n’était pas en compagnie de son amante lorsqu’elle recevait les hommages d’un autre, préférait alors inviter de nouveau le prince des voleurs plutôt que de risquer un paiement plus léger, mais aussi plus risqué – la déesse seule.

Il fallait être plus audacieux encore pour oser la masturbation avec un objet, souvent l’épée d’Arès mais une fois ou deux, celle d’Athéna – pour lui faire les pieds, expliquait son adversaire. Dans sa virginité éternelle, peut-être avait-elle déjà pensé à un tel emploi ?

La guerrière ne se doutait de rien, en tout cas, et lorsque le matin venait, les deux amants devaient retenir des éclats de rire en la voyait porter l’arme à ses côtés, en presser la poignée. Si elle savait ce à quoi elle avait servi, dans la nuit !

A l’instar de Déméter, ils folâtraient dans les champs, en jouant à être deux paysans. Ils faisaient l’amour à même le sol, couchés dans la paille, et les cheveux d’or de la belle, éparpillés à même la terre, ne déparaient pas dans les blés.

Ils s’inventaient des histoires absurdes, se donnaient des noms de jeune homme et de jeune fille grecs et s’imaginaient vivre un amour impossible, surveillé par un père ou un frère hideux – cela, au moins, c’était à moitié vrai, car Héphaïstos veillait.

Il la couvrait de vin, de nectar ou d’ambroisie, et se délectait doublement de son corps. Puis ils échangeaient leurs places, et c’était à lui d’endurer la douce caresse de la nourriture et de la boisson sur sa peau nue.

Les baisers avaient alors un goût d’immortalité. Succulente saveur, que seuls des dieux pourraient apprécier. Il aimait plus que tout ce dernier jeu, car elle ne pouvait l’effectuer qu’en compagnie d’un dieu, ce qui éliminait d’emblée la concurrence mortelle.

Puis il feignait de faire l’amour à une morte, en la contraignant à ne plus bouger et à respirer le moins possible.

« Je suis Orphée et toi, mon Eurydice », lui soufflait-il.

Enfin, ils se métamorphosaient tous les deux, lui en femme et elle en homme, afin d’apprécier d’une manière encore différente le plaisir charnel.

« Tirésias avait raison ! s’écria-t-il au terme de leur nouvelle première fois. Les femmes éprouvent bien plus de plaisir ! »

Et de proposer de recommencer les mille jeux cités plus tôt, mais avec ces nouveaux corps.

« Tu ne peux pas être sérieux ! » s’exclama une fois de plus la déesse de l’amour – preuve de son consentement.

La semaine suivante, ils incarnaient tous deux des femmes et s’initiaient aux plaisirs de Sappho. Puis deux hommes, et jouaient à être Héraclès et Iolas, Thésée et Pirithoos, Achille et Patrocle.

Mais aujourd’hui, ce ne fut pas cette phrase que celle qui était née de l’écume prononça, mais une autre, bien moins festive.

« A quoi tu joues ? » s’agaça Aphrodite, à demie nue, couchée sur les draps frais. Son amant eut une mimique d’incompréhension.

« Ben, je pourrais être Zeus, et toi Héra… » Il désigna l’étole tissée de plumes de paon. « Le tissu ne te plaît pas ?

-Ce n’est pas ça, abruti ! » Il tiqua. Parfois, lors de leurs jeux, ils se lançaient des insultes au visage, mais là, ce n’était pas la même chose.

« Tu sais bien que mon neveu est extrêmement jaloux de son pouvoir, siffla-t-elle.

-Neveu ? s’étonna Arès pour faire diversion. Je croyais que c’était ton père… Et même que du coup, on est frère et sœur !

-Silence ! » C’est vrai qu’elle non plus ne savait plus trop. Les humains changeaient d’avis tout le temps, aussi…

« Bref, coupa-t-elle. Je ne veux pas qu’on joue à ça.

-Maisjevoulaisque… balbutia-t-il dans une bouillie informe.

-Le sujet est clos », trancha-t-elle encore. Et elle se rallongea en lui tournant délibérément le dos.

« Par contre, reprit-elle, la tête presque enfouie dans l’oreiller, ce que tu disais sur le fait qu’on est frère et sœur, ça peut être sympa. En tant que dieux, on s’en fiche, mais imagine que l’on soit des humains… Tu serais mon frère, tu brûlerais pour moi, mais on n’en aurait pas le droit. Et moi aussi, je t’aimerais. Ça te dit de jouer à l’inceste ?

-Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse ! lui répondit le plus belliqueux des dieux, un féroce sourire aux lèvres.

-Ô, mon Oreste, commença la toute-belle, permets à ton Electre de t’aimer non comme une sœur, mais comme une amante… »


End file.
